galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
First Battle of Ilios
The First Battle of Ilios was the major engagement between Celestial Federation, and the Dark Universal. A battle will take place on Ilios in which possibly to become a first strike between Overwatch and Talon. Zephyr Shields deploy the platoon of Rebel soldiers and marksmen in the locations on three areas: The Lighthouse, The Well, and The Ruins. During the battle, Tracer, Mei, and Overwatch agents strive to avert Widowmaker, and other enemy forces by wreak havoc entirely in its path, and then again, Widowmaker and her allies retreat. The Venator-class Star Destroyer, Interstellar Freedom is under attack by a swarm of TIE Fighters, only to be eliminated by turbolasers and X-Wings, and Y-Wings. At the end of the battle, Queen Beryl order the Dark Universal Empire's forces to full retreat, and the members of the Celestial Federation emerge victorious. History Prelude Ilios was once a location, where the inhabitants to go on vacation, but then an agent of Talon Amelie Lacroix is on a vacation, and then thirteen hours later, after seven days, she departs from Ilios, and set to make new goal to strike. Many days later, Ilios was concerned about dangerous activities haunts the melting pot of marvelous world, until Tracer and Mei is beginning to explore the Lighthouse, and Ruins for exploration. The Battle Morning light reveals Ilios is targeted by the Dark Universal Empire, and Maleficent take advantage to deploy the Martian Tripods and Tempests, Imperial Stormtroopers, and Talon forces, and made the way to destroy them. Overwatch agents are spotted, and met the Talon agent Widowmaker is spying on Tracer, the two clash in battle. Meanwhile, Jesse McCree, a gunslinger makes an emergency call to Zephyr Shields, revealing that Ilios is attacked by the forces of Dark Universal Empire. Prince Escalus and King Lear spotted Ilios, and then the heroes land on Lighthouse, to welcome Tracer and her Overwatch agents. Junkrat and Roadhog deploy a platoon of Imperial Stormtroopers, and creates a total mayhem around the luxurious town, and Reaper unleashed Death Blossom to repel Rebel Troopers in his path. Zephyr Shields unexpectedly confronts Maleficent and unable to repel her out of the battlefield, and an Imperial-I class Star Destroyer, Sovereign of the Dark Galaxies, approach to dismantle GR-75 Medium Transports. During the battle, Tracer, with the assistance of Genji Shimada, continues to defeat Widowmaker, and ran over the town, Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, and Crosshairs spotted Soundwave at the Well, and the Autobots attempt to prevent him. Then at the Ruins, The Journalist detects a Martian Scouting Machine, and deploys an EMP generator to deactivate it. Airstrike and his TIE Fighters take his dogfighting flight against the X-Wings and B-Wings, then McCree unleashes Deadeye to pin Talon Troopers and Assassins out of sight of him. Pinky Buflooms and King Lear still on battle stations, and the Venator-class Star Destroyer, Interstellar Freedom is under siege by TIE Oppressors and Interceptors, only to call mechanics to make Turbolaser cannons and proton torpedoes to be recovered. Darth Wyyrlok (III) and Darth Vader enters Ilios Ruins, and the Journalist is in trouble, and The Artilleryman is in hiding in brick walls, to escape death, the Journalist swiftly runs to the pillars, but the two Sith lords are no match to crush them, and Queen Beryl warns them that the ancient architecture are unscathed and fragile. Mei-Ling Zhou chases Junkrat and two Scout Troopers, and then she deployed her companion, Snowball to launch Blizzard to freeze enemies. Mei unknowingly spotted Crankcase, screaming as she chased away from the Decepticon Dread. Zephyr Shields duels with Maleficent, and then she yells: "Insolent Patriot!" Before takes her bitter blow to him, Star Butterfly averts Maleficent, saving Zephyr Shields out of the embodiment of evil's cruel divergence. At the end of the battle, Ultra Magnus sends Soundwave to the pit, and then the communications officer tricked the Autobot and transforms into fighter jet, retreating from the Autobot forces. Many Martian Fighting-Machines and Scouting Machines destroyed in a crossfire, and Queen Beryl sends the Dark Universal Empire retreats from Ilios, vowed that she will pay dearly for comprehensive mistakes and other temporary setback. Overwatch agents Mei, Tracer, Winston, Genji and McCree wins the battle, and later joins the Celestial Federation. Soldier: 76 promoted to become a vigilante to end all wars, as he did defeated Los Muertos gang in Dorado, and accepted his choice to join them by Zephyr. Two days after the battle of Ilios, Maleficent didn't tolerate defeat, with Junkrat, Roadhog, Reaper and Widowmaker failed to kill tracer and Overwatch agents. Archduke Granite, General Rhyolite and Queen Beryl berates to Junkrat, and they noticed that B73 Bastions are destroyed by Rebel forces according to Emperor Sheev Palpatine, and Queen Nehelenia. The Harvester Supreme Commander accepted to Widowmaker, who decided not to be exhausted and despair without prejudice. The Dark Universal Empire's supreme commander Xenomorpheus Skywalker demonstrates his mission briefing where the next battle to oppose the Keyblade wielders: The Radiant Garden. Category:Battles Category:War